


Breaking Fast

by Ciakura



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciakura/pseuds/Ciakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doesn't have time for breakfast, but Steve insists. My first work on here, please be kind :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Fast

Breaking Fast  
Capsicoul Drabble

-spacer-

Agent Phil Coulson doesn't have time for an All-American breakfast. He doesn't have time for breakfast, period. But Steve insists he eat something and it’s hard to say no to Captain America. So, when Steve blocks the door with a cup of coffee in one hand and a paper bag in the other, Phil has no choice but to wave the man ahead.

One sip of the coffee has Phil reconsidering his “no food in Lola” rule. Perhaps, he muses, he could amend the rule for the sake of coffee. For himself only. Until 10 am. Not that he’d let anyone, namely Tony Stark, know about this change. Thinking this, he glances at the man causing him to bend the rules, currently buckled into Lola’s passenger seat.  
Steve slowly opens the paper bag and produces a muffin. It looks homemade. Phil fights to keep his face impassive and looks to the road ahead of him.

“I know you need to focus on the road,” Steve begins, “but you also need to eat. So,” here he pauses, “I suppose I have no choice but to feed you while you drive.”

Phil can’t help the blush that crawls up his neck. He doesn't dare look at Steve, whom he’s willing to bet is an adorable mix of uncomfortable and determined.  
He keeps his eyes focused straight ahead until he feels a hand near his cheek. He turns and a piece of muffin is popped into his mouth. His mouth waters around the burst of blueberry (the muffin is indeed homemade…is there anything Steve can’t do?). He makes a mental note to vacuum Lola free of crumbs later (totally worth it, thought he’d never admit it).

The rest of the drive continues like this, with Steve feeding Phil bites of blueberry muffin as Phil sips his coffee and pretends to be completely focused on his route. In honesty, he’s grateful for Lola’s autopilot.

 

They reach SHIELD HQ, Phil parks Lola in his usual spot, unbuckles his seat belt, and turns to Steve.

“How are you going to get back to Stark Tower?” He’s careful not to say the word home. He’s not sure Steve considers the tower home…yet.

“I figured I’d walk.” Steve answers with a smile.

Facial expressions have a brief war on Phil’s face. “Walk? All the way back?”

Steve shrugs. “I figured it would be a good exercise in cataloging my surroundings.”

“You could…” Phil takes a steadying breath and the rest of his suggestion, to his credit, only comes out somewhat strained. “You could take Lola. You’d just have to pick me up again later.” No one touches Lola. No one. But this is Capt—This is Steve.

Phil is so involved in his internal monologue that he almost misses Steve’s soft reply.

“No. I couldn't do that to you. Besides, I’d like the exercise.” Steve smiles and brushes imaginary crumbs from the side of Phil’s lip. Ever so slowly, he leans forward and presses a chaste kiss where the non-existent crumbs once resided. “Have a good day at work, Agent. Phil.” Steve smiles as he steps out of the car. Then he’s gone with a wave thrown over his shoulder.

 

It takes Phil five minutes to calm his blush and steady his breathing. He then walks into headquarters, business as usual but late after all. Fury raises his eyebrow but says nothing.  
Phil gives a brief nod in response while silently vowing to be late more often. After all, he reasons, breakfast IS the most important meal of the day.

FIN


End file.
